La conciencia acusadora
by Neko lila
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto del club DOLENTEM... surgió de una idea extraña que poco a poco irá tomando sentido o eso creo n n


**[...] Voz de la conciencia**

**"..." Pensamientos**

**'...' Resaltado de palabras**

* * *

**La conciencia Acusadora**

-Señorita Neko Lila, ¿Acepta como su esposo a Shaoran Li para amarlo y respetarlo toda la vida?

-Sí, acepto. –respondió con una sonrisa.

La joven pareja que se encontraba frente al altar dentro de poco uniría sus vidas al término de una pregunta.

-Señor Shaoran Li, ¿Acepta como su esposa a Neko Lila para amarla y respetarla toda la vida?

Aquella muchacha posó sus ojos en los ámbares de él, ilusionada con el corazón detenido, esperando el momento de su respuesta. Lo vio abrir los labios y…

-¡NEKO! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que se te hace tarde? –la voz de una mujer sonó desde el piso de abajo.

La muchacha refunfuñó por lo bajo, ¡como detestaba que su madre interrumpiera en medio de su ataque de inspiración! Cerró el cuaderno en dónde estaba escribiendo la anterior escena de su fic personal y lo guardó entre sus cosas para salir al instituto.

-¡NEKO! ¿No escuchaste? –Volvió a preguntar al no ver bajar a la chica.

-Sí mamá, ya voy. –La muchacha bajó, se despidió de ella y abrió la puerta para salir, al hacerlo notó que estaba lloviendo más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Iba a tomar su paraguas cuando recordó la forma en que lo conoció, en su primer día de clases hace 2 meses.

–Shaoran…- suspiró y una sonrisa tonta se apoderó de su rostro.

**[-Deja de pensar tonterías y apúrate]**

Arrugó la frente, también recordó que desde hace algún tiempo la acompaña su querida conciencia. Haciendo caso omiso a la voz de su conciencia, volvió a recordar aquella mañana lluviosa.

Madre e hija se encontraban junto a la puerta de la casa de ellas.

-¿Crees que podrás llegar?

-Sí mamá –contestó aburrida- te lo he dicho una y varias veces, conozco el camino.

-Sólo tenías que decir sí o no, nada más.

-Uffff –resopló.

-¿Qué dices? –la voz de su madre se notaba molesta.

-Este… nada –puso su mejor cara de niña buena, sabía que de lo contrario le esperaba un sermón sobre que no debe rechistar a su madre.

-Bien, bueno anda y procura hacer buenos amigos. No armes alboroto en tu primer día, ¿escuchaste?

-Sí… mamá… -volvió a contestar aburrida. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decir que no era ella quién causaba alboroto?

-Lleva paraguas, parece que va a llover –dijo su madre.

La joven miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza –ummm no, no creo que llueva, bueno nos vemos.

-Chao, cuidate –se despidió su madre y vio partir a su hija- esta muchacha, ojalá me hiciera caso algúna vez.. ufff en fin, allá ella… -entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Al cabo de 20 minutos la joven corría tratando de taparse un poco con sus cuadernos de la torrencial lluvia que caía.

"¡Tonta lluvia! Aiiishhh pero es que no imaginaba que de un momento para otro iba a caer y así tan fuerte" pensaba hasta que por ir distraída resbaló y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Aaaay! Waaai ¡Qué dolor!

Iba a refunfuñar cuando sintió que algo impedía que la lluvia le siguiera cayendo, alzó la vista y una mano se extendía hacia ella, subió un poco más la vista y quedó petrificada, ante ella el más hermoso muchacho. Un joven de cabello color chocolate, piel bronceada. Estaba ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras la cubría con su paraguas, por tal motivo las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él empezaban a resbalarse por su cabello, ella siguió el recorrido de la gota que caía y se fijó en sus ojos, ámbar, un color tan cautivante y que sentía le penetraba hasta el interior de su alma.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo sacándola de la ensoñación, ruborizándola como una tonta.

-Sí -dijo tímidamente observando que él persistía en ofrecer su mano y haciéndola caer en cuenta en que seguía tirada en el piso, cubierta por el paraguas de él y por ende siendo la causante de que el muchacho se esté mojando.

Tímidamente tomó la mano del chico y él la ayudó a levantarse, luego siguieron caminando compartiendo el paraguas, por alguna razón él no había soltado su mano.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

-Claro, estoy... bien, no te preocupes

-Porque yo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor... -dijo él mientras tiraba el paraguas al piso y la miraba intensamente

-Yo... este...

-¿Tú? -dijo él tomándola de la cintura y poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de la chica, se acercó un poco más dispuesto a rozar sus delicados y dulces lab...

**[-¡QUÉ ASÍ NO FUE! ERES UNA DESCARADA... SI PUDIERA TE ARRANCARÍA LAS EXTENSIONES, DEJA DE FANTASEAR]**

"-¡QUE NO SON EXTENSIONES! Y bueno, así no fue pero hubiera sido lindo..." -hizo un puchero

**[-IDIOTA, Ni en tus sueños! Te RECORDARÉ como fue...]**

"-¡De ninguna manera! Son mis recuerdos ¡No seas metiche!"

**[-También son los míos ¡idiota! porque yo estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas? Soy indudablemente parte de ti, siempre estuve presente pero desde ese día me ha tocado hacer oír mi voz a ver si te compones ¡pero qué va! tú eres descarada sin remedio... en fin, así es como fue:**

**Te caíste, claro, y él te ofreció la mano, porque es un caballero después de todo, pero te pusiste tan nerviosa que la rechazaste con tal magnitud que le hiciste retroceder y poner cara de espanto. Como si esto fuera poco, le dijiste que estabas perfectamente bien y no necesitabas ninguna ayuda, luego mientras te ibas dejándolo aún con la mano estirada y mudo de la impresión te volviste a resbalar y solo atinaste a salir corriendo muerta de la vergüenza, corriste y corriste sin detenerte, dejando, seguramente, al pobre muchacho con una gotita en la frente. JA JAJA JA sí, lo sé, que papelón, hubiera sido tan fácil darle la mano y aceptar su ayuda ¿qué te costaba? Ja ja ja lo peor es que aún te arrepientes... pero no se puede cambiar el pasado ¿verdad?]**

Neko se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y la giró hacia los lados como esperando que de esa manera su conciencia salga de allí y la deje tranquila.

"-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, conciencia o no, ¡Eres odiosa!" pensó

**[-Sí, lo sé... también te quiero]**

-¡Callate! -gritó

-¡NEKO! ¿Aún sigues aquí? ¿Con quién hablas?-gritó su madre al escucharla

-No es nada mamá ¡ya me voy! "me volveré loca si sigo hablando con mi conciencia…"

**[-Podemos intentar ponerme un nombre si quieres ja ja 'Cerezo' ¿te parece?]**

Neko fingió no escuchar a su conciencia tratando de tener un momento de paz. Así la joven estudiante de 15 años salió corriendo con su paraguas en medio de la lluvia, hacia el instituto.

Habían pasado las dos primeras horas de clase y todo indicaba que el día seguiría tan aburrido como al inicio con la diferencia de que el profesor parecía haberse retrasado y todos los estudiantes tenían sus grupos para conversar, todos menos una que estaba apartada del resto, desparramada en su asiento, enrollando la punta de un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice mientras pensaba.

"-Tengo que hacer algo para verlo…"

**[-Pues ya escuchaste, hoy no va a venir porque está enfermo]**

"¡Puedo ir a visitarlo!"

**[-¿Estás loca? Se enfermará peor, además deberías aprovechar para estudiar]**

"-Nadie te lo preguntó conciencia entrometida…"

**[-Estás baja en todas tus materias, deberías estudiar mañana tienes una prueba]**

"-Sí, definitivamente, hoy iré a ver a Shaoran"

Si la conciencia de Neko pudiera, seguro se hubiera dado una palmada en la frente. Neko por su lado empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, un cuaderno.

"Este es… ah el del fanfic largo" pensó al tomar un cuaderno verde, "el de acá de poemas improvisados" al tomar uno amarillo, "¡este de aquí!" pensó al tomar uno morado en el que escribía sus escenas de romance. Se acomodó en la silla y empezó a escribir.

'-Neko, desde el día que te vi… me enamoré… de…'

La escena quedó inconclusa porque la tachó y escribió otra.

'-¡Shaoran! Tengo que decirte que te amo con locura

-Neko, yo a ti te amo con igual intensidad

-¡Bésame amor mío!'

**[-¡Descarada!] –interrumpió 'Cerezo' su conciencia**

"-¿Qué? No me interrumpas"

**[-Deja de escribir que el profesor ya llegó y por si no te has dado cuenta empezó a dar la clase]**

-¡Aish ya cállate, sólo molestas! –dijo sin darse cuenta que el profesor estaba cerca y la había escuchado.

-¿Cómo dice señorita?

Neko se paró avergonzada -¡No era a usted profesor se lo aseguro!

-¿Entonces a quién? ¿Cree que soy idiota? Salga del salón inmediatamente.

**[-JA JA te lo tienes merecido por no poner atención en clases]**

Neko resopló, debía aprender a no gritarle a su conciencia. Guardó sus cosas y salió en medio de risas burlonas de sus compañeros, había dado un motivo más para ser tratada como la rara del salón. Aunque no todo debía ser malo, ya fuera del salón sacó nuevamente su cuaderno de escenas románticas y empezó a escribir.

En una habitación lejos del instituto, un chico de unos 16 años se tapaba la cara con la sábana tratando así de transportarse a algún lugar muy lejano pero no podía, era inútil y la prueba de ello era que seguía escuchando los molestos ruidos que hacía su prima al intentar interpretar una 'música relajada' para que su adorado primo pudiera descansar, ¿el problema? Ella nunca había tomado clases del instrumento.

¿Cómo decirle a una niña de 10 años que deje de hacer aquello que hace con tanto amor pero que le sale simplemente horrible?

-Meiling…

-¿Si, adorado primito?-Preguntó la niña haciendo una pausa a la 'melodía' que entonaba.

-No es necesario que estés aquí, puedo contagiarte el resfriado. ¿Por qué no vas a ver televisión mientras comes algo? –dijo tratando de persuadirla.

La niña lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió. -¡De ninguna manera! –Dijo- tía Ieran salió y me pidió que te cuidara hasta que ella regrese.

-¿Creí que tú habías venido por tu cuenta? –preguntó el ambarino ya que su prima vivía justo en la casa de al lado- Y soy mayor que tú, no es necesario que me cuides.

-Sí, lo sé pero me encanta cuidarte –sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente mientras lo arropaba haciendo sentir al chico un poco culpable- es que eres mi primo favorito y vine en cuanto me enteré que estabas enfermo.

-Y supongo que por eso tampoco fuiste a la escuela.

-Sí, exactamente

Shaoran Li se dio un golpe mental mientras pensaba "¿En qué pensaba mi tía para dejarla faltar por algo así?"

Tliiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn tlaaaaaaaaaannn tluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn los molestos ruidos otra vez empezaron a sonar ¡alguien debía quitarle el violín a esa niña! Shaoran se cubrió lo más que pudo la cabeza con la manta y pidió a Dios que su madre regrese cuando antes.

De vuelta en la secundaria había terminado el día de clases, Neko guardaba sus cuadernos rápidamente. Ella tenía pensado ir a visitar a Shaoran con la excusa de llevarle los apuntes.

**[-Es una tontería, seguramente sus amigos también irán a visitarlo ¿Y qué vas a hacer?]**

"-Es que eso es lo mejor. Hoy la sonsa de Tomoyo tiene ensayo en el coro, ya la vi salir para allá y Eriol tiene práctica ja ja así que ellos han de ir luego de eso. ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!"

**[-No lo creo, seguramente pedirán permiso y lo irán a ver temprano]**

"-No seamos pesimistas"

**[-Sólo espero que no causes un alboroto también allá]**

Salió del salón y caminaba dando saltitos rumbo a la casa de Shaoran. Mientras recordaba los sucesos que continuaron a su primer encuentro con él.

Dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta. Bien, pues Neko quería ir en contra de éste mito, al menos con cierto joven de apellido Li, los demás no le interesaban lo que pudieran pensar de ella.

Había transcurrido una semana en el instituto y en el salón que le habían asignado por algún motivo aún no tenía ninguna amiga. Pudiera ser la razón el que siempre estaba a la defensiva, mirando mal a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse. Pero lo hacía por protegerse, ya que en su anterior instituto se había mostrado abierta a las relaciones, a compartir intereses y esas cosas pero en cuanto sus supuestos amigos se enteraron que ella escribía cosas cursis se burlaron y crearon chismes por todo el lugar. Resultado: Dos chicos heridos y ella expulsada, ¿Por qué nadie creía que había sido un accidente?

La verdad que con esa experiencia no le interesaba volver a tener amigos pero alguien en particular había captado su atención. Lo vio en un receso, cuando fue a comprar algo a la cafetería. **_'Mousse de chocolate_**' nunca lo olvidaría, eso era lo que él había pedido cuando ella al escuchar la palabra 'chocolate' giró interesada y lo vio, era el mismo muchacho que había visto la mañana lluviosa de su primer día de clases, el que le había ofrecido su ayuda, ¡el guapo que pedía chocolate era el mismo al que ella había rechazado! ¿Podía ser más estúpida?

Ahora que le daba una segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta y muchas miradas… ¡Era increíblemente guapo! ¿Cómo es que lo rechazó antes? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Se dijo mentalmente. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Se acercó a él y como si no lo hubiera visto pidió también.

-¡Un mousse de chocolate! –esperaba que él le dijera algo así como ¿Vaya, tenemos los mismos gustos? Y sería el comienzo de una hermosa relación.

-Lo siento, sólo queda uno y es para el joven –contestó la encargada del lugar.

-¿Sólo uno? –preguntó molesta, la verdad era que sí se le había antojado comer ese postre.

-Sí –contestó mientras sacaba el postre haciendo que ella siga con la mirada todo el camino hasta que se lo entregó a él.

Vio al joven partir con el preciado tesoro en sus manos y fue tras él. Ya no era sólo por el muchacho ¡Ahora también era por el postre! Se armó de todo el valor posible, debía lograr sus dos objetivos: ¡El postre y el chico!

-Disculpa… -le dijo justo en el momento en que él se iba a llevar una cucharada de mousse a la boca.

-¿Si? –contestó él volteando a verla

-¿Te lo comerás todo? –dijo señalando el mousse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te lo comerás todo? es que como sabes es el último y…

-Sí, creo que lo comeré todo –dijo y siguió su camino dejándola atrás.

-Espera… -dijo persiguiéndolo- ¿Podemos compartirlo?

-Creo que no, es mi favorito.

-Anda, no seas así y de paso nos hacemos amigos ¿Qué dices?

El joven se detuvo y la observó absorto ¿Una desconocida le estaba pidiendo compartir su mousse? La vio con más detenimiento y recordó -¡Eres la chica del otro día!

-¡Ah sí! sobre eso… yo…

-No aceptaste mi ayuda y ahora quieres mi postre, eres una chica muy rara.

-¿RARA? -Él había dado en un punto sensible de ella- ¿Cómo que rara?

-Rara –dijo dando el primer bocado- no es normal que le pidas a un desconocido que comparta su postre contigo.

-¡Oye! Deja de comer sólo y dame un poquito ¿sí? –Neko se acercó a él asustándolo por la proximidad.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós. –dijo él recuperando la distancia entre ambos.

-Espera, no te vayas.

El chico empezó a correr y la muchacha tras él, parecía mentira que todo aquello fuera por un simple postre. Así empezó una persecución hasta que ella gritó desesperada.

-Esperaaa –gritaba la chica con un último aliento por lo que él se compadeció y la esperó.

-Escucha, ya me terminé el mousse –le mostró el envase vacío- ¿ves? ¿Ahora puedes dejar de perseguirme?

Ella observó el envase y sintió como un niñito a punto de llorar por un dulce y en un momento de descuido por parte de ella, había dejado que él vea sus ojos de cachorro y es que cuando estaba cerca de un postre olvidaba todo lo demás.

-Yo… yo quería… yo quería… -unas lágrimas empezaban a querer salir de sus ojos

-¡Espera! No… es para tanto… -El muchacho de cabello achocolatado se sintió culpable, como odiaba ver a una mujer llorar.- ¡No llores! Si quieres… -dudo por un momento pero al ver la cara de la muchacha continuó- si quieres mañana te invito a comer un mousse ¿Ya?

La joven lo miró con los ojitos iluminados -¿En serio?

-Sí –repitió aún no muy convencido de lo que había ofrecido, en eso sonó la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado – bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡Espera! Dime tu nombre

-Shaoran Li –contestó, se iba a retirar pero le pareció descortés no devolver la pregunta- ¿Y tú?

-Soy Neko, recuerda siempre mi nombre.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

La chica lo vio retirarse y empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad mientras giraba dando vueltas, todo había salido bien, ahora su chico guapo tenía un nombre.

"Shaoran Li… que hermoso nombre ¡y mañana tendré una cita con él" pensaba mientras se tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de la felicidad.

**[-oye tú, ¿Crees que fue bueno eso que hiciste?]**

"-¿eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?" Pensó mirando a ambos lados

**[-Aquí, en tu mente. Soy tu conciencia]**

"-¿Conciencia?¿He tenido eso?"

La conciencia puso imaginariamente una mano en su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza **[-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé…]**

Al día siguiente nada fue como ellos lo hubieran esperado. Neko por su lado estaba decepcionada porque el joven se limitó a comprarle el mousse, entregárselo, despedirse e irse. Shaoran en cambio empezaba a sentirse sofocado, ya que luego de entregarle el postre su intención era irse pero ella le perseguía mientras le sonreía de una forma que le hacía dar miedo, rogaba porque el receso termine y cada quién volviera a su salón de clases, tenía a sus amigos Eriol y Tomoyo pero ellos habían empezado una relación hace pocos meses y no quería interrumpirlos.

Después de ese día ella se encargó de buscarlo en cada receso y él se encargaba de esconderse, el pobre muchacho ya no sabía qué hacer, nunca esperó que un simple mousse le trajera tantos problemas o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba ya que no se había dado cuenta de que a ella lo que le interesó desde el principio era el muchacho.

[fin primer cap]

**_Notas de autor:_**

_Sí, lo sé… en éste punto seguro que hay alguien que ya viene por mí y me va a querer matar XD jajajajaja lo sé… _

_Bien, éste fic es para el reto del club DOLENTEM n_n_

_Como fui castigada a participar me estoy vengando XD jajajajaja xD por lo que quiero dedicar éste fic a mis queridas Miss Cerezo y a Miku-Yoshama-Hatsune, que lo disfruten chicas muahahaha XD_

_Sólo puedo pedir que por favor me dejen llegar con vida al segundo capítulo XD jajajajaja xD _

_No pude avanzar con el primer capítulo hasta dónde hubiera querido :( pero en el segundo capítulo aparecerán más personajes._

_Esperaré sus reviews bomba! Jeje :)_


End file.
